Stay with Me
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is the sequal to MaKayla's Anatomy. It is mostly OCAlex but does have the other couples in it. I'm not sure if this is T but it is just in case. I don't want to give to much away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is the sequal you all have been waiting for. I had fun writting this story and I hope you have fun reading it. Please be sure to R&R and let me know what you all think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but MaKayla Shepherd-Karev. Everyone else belongs to shonda and ABC**

**Chapter 1**

The last 10 years had seen many changes to Settle Grace with Alex, Mac, George and Izzie now Attendings. Derek was now Chief of Surgery and Meredith was now head of Neuro. George and Olivia have now been married for 6 years and are more in love then ever. Izzie and Mark have been married for the past 5 years. Mark and Izzie have even been talking about starting a family. Derek and Meredith have now been married for 37 years. Alex and Mac had been married for the last 15 years and had suffered through a stillborn baby about a year ago. Then 6 months ago Mac found Alex in an on-call room with the Ortho Dr. Callie Torres. Mac, heart broken moved back home to her parent's house leaving Alex all alone. Richard is still in Settle so he can be around his family. Izzie, Mac and Olivia are the best of friends.

Mac was standing at the nurse's station looking at some papers when she felt someone come up to her. When she looked up she saw that it was a Dr. by the name of Callie Torres. "Is there something I can help you with Dr. Torres?" "I need a Neuro consult and I can't find either Dr. Shepherd's." Callie told her. "Tell me about the patient." Mac said. As she left with Callie Mac put the papers in the pocket of her white coat.

Alex was standing on the second level watching Mac as she walked away with Callie. "Haven't you hurt her enough?" Alex knew who it was so he didn't turn around as he answered. "Go away O'Malley." George just stares at Alex and then heads down the hall but not before he says one more thing to Alex. "You don't deserve her." Alex just continues to stare straight ahead. Alex answers him. "I never did." He says as a tear rolls down his face.

Later that afternoon Mac is sitting outside reading the papers she was looking at that morning. She wraps the tears off her face as she tries to stop the tears. Just then she feels a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she found Izzie there. "Why'd he do it Iz? What did I do wrong to make him do this to me?" Mac asked as she started to cry harder. "You did nothing wrong Mac. It was all Alex." Izzie said as she rubbed her back in soothing motion. While Izzie was comforting Mac, Alex was watching from the window.

Mac is still sitting outside staring out into space when she felt someone sit down next to her. "I'm so sorry Mac." Mac didn't have to look to know who it was. "What do you want Alex?" Mac asked while she played with her rings. "I want you back. I want to rewind the last 6 months and take back ever hurting you and hurting our marriage." Alex said with tears in his eyes. Mac just looked at him with anger and hurt in her eyes. "You can't Alex." With that said Mac got up and went back inside leaving Alex sitting there with tears rolling down his face.

**K. That is it for chapter 1. What is going to happen to Mac/Alex? Will their marriage surviev?**

**Please hit the blueish puple button and let me know how you like it. Please remeber this is my second long Grey's fic and I am still getting use to writting and finshing long fics. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: Still don't own anyone but Mac. I wish I could own Alex, Derek and Mark. lol.**

**Chapter 2  
**

Later that day Mac was having lunch with Izzie and Olivia when Callie walked over to them. "Dr. Shepherd-Karev, I was wondering if you had a moment?" "Look Dr. Torres, I am having lunch and really the thought of having to talk to you is more then my stomach can handle. So if you don't mind I want you to go find one of my parents and leave me alone." Mack said as she went back to her food. "No wonder Alex turned to me. You are a bitch." At that Mac jumped up and got into Callie's face. "You shut up about my marriage. You will never know what goes on in a marriage cause you will never find anyone who will want a cold-hearted slut like you." Callie pushed Mac away from her. "You think just cause of the fact that you lost a child that Alex would stay with a slut like you. Think again. Was it even his?" "Shut up! Don't you dare bring my baby into this!" Mac said as she walked away before she did something stupid. Izzie and Olivia were right behind her as they throw Callie dirty looks. When Callie went to leave she saw Alex watching with angry eyes.

Later that night Alex was sitting at the bar in Joe's drinking a beer when Joe walked over to him. "You alright Alex?" When Alex looked up at Joe with sad eyes. "You ever do something you wish you could take back?" Joe nods his head. Alex just looks back down again. "I made the biggest mistake of my life when I cheated on Mac and now all I have left are pictures of us." Joe just smiles sadly at him. "She hasn't stopped loving you. You just need to give her some space. She has had a tough year." Joe said as he left Alex to tend to some customers.

Mac is sitting in her father's office staring out of the window when she heard the door open. When she looks over she finds Bailey standing there. "You alright Mac?" All Mac could do was shake her head no as Bailey just walks over to her and wraps her arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this chapter and you will see a name in here that you should reconize. I want you to forget everything you know about him from the show and please R&R.**

**Chapter 3**  
A few weeks later Mac is sitting in Joe's nursing her Pepsi when someone sits down next to her. "Can I get a Bud?" When Mac heard this she just started to think of Alex. "Hi. I'm Denny." Mac turned to face him. "I'm MaKayla." "That's a beautiful name." Mac just smiles at him. "Thanks." "So tell me what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a bar?" "I work across the street and have been coming here forever. Isn't that right Joe?" Joe nods his head at Denny. Denny and Mac sit at the bar talking.

Alex, who had just walked into Joe's, saw Mac sitting at the bar talking to another guy and laughing with him. "Boy it sure didn't take her long to find someone else did it?" Callie said when she came right up to him. "Shut up Callie!" Alex said as he moved to a corner booth so that he can keep an eye on Mac.

"So I left him and now I don't know if my marriage is going to survive or not but I do know that I can't be with Alex right now. I'm sorry you must be so bored with me now." Mac said as she stared at her empty glass. "No, I want to know about you." "You do?" Mac asked surprised. Denny just smiled at her reaction. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I want to?" Mac just smiled at him. "I don't know." Denny and Mac laughed as they drink their drinks.

The next day Mac was looking at some scans on a patient when she felt someone watching her. When she looked up she saw that it was Alex. "Dr. Karev." "Do you have a minute?" Alex asked her. "Sure." Mac said as she put the films away. "I know you hate me right now and you have every right to. I also know you still love me too. I just want you to know that I will give you all the space you need and will be here when you decide to come home." Alex said as he kissed her and then turned and walked away.

Later on that day Mac was having lunch with Izzie and Olivia when Denny walked up to them. "When you said you worked across the street I didn't realize you meant here." When Mac heard his voice she turned around with a smile on her face. "Denny, what are you doing here?" "I work here. Actually today is my first day." Just as Mac was about to reply they heard a voice. "Ah. Dr. Duquette, I see you have found some of our best Drs and nurse." Said Derek Shepherd. "Ah…Yes Chief I did." "Good." Chief Shepherd said as he kissed Mac's head. "Mac can you show Dr. Duquette around?" "Of course I can Daddy." Mac said as she smiled back at him with her smile she got from Meredith and the blue eyes that she got from him. "Good. I have to go meet your mother for lunch." Derek said as he took off to find Meredith. Mac watched as Derek left and then looked up at Denny to find him smiling at her. "What?" "So you are a Shepherd huh?" "Yes I am." Mac said with a smile. Just then Izzie kicks her under the table. "Ow. What was that for?" Izzie just stares at her. "Oh right. Denny, this is Dr. Izzie Stevens-Slone and Nurse Olivia O'Malley. Guys this is Dr. Denny Duquette." Mac introduced everyone. "Hello ladies." Izzie and Olivia say hi as Mac looks behind Denny to find Alex watching her. "We should get going." Mac said as she got up to go. As Mac and Denny left Alex continued to watch them leave. Jealous of Denny Duquette.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is somemore of this story. I hope everyone is loving this story as much as I have loved writting it. I have it all done I am just typing it up so the faster the reviews means the faster I try and get some updates up. lol.**

** Disclamer: I still don't own anyone but Mac. Too bad though cause I would fix what Shonda did to MerDer in a heartbeat. lol.  
**

A few weeks later Denny is standing at the nurses station looking at a chart when Alex walks up to the desk. "Nurse, can I have 2906's chart?" "Right away Dr. Karev." When the nurse went to get the chart Alex waited. Denny turned to him. "This is a big hospital huh?" Alex just looks at him and then straight ahead. "Yeah." "I'm Denny Duquette. I was just hired for Neuro." "I'm Alex Karev. I am a Resident in Plastic's." Alex said as he took Denny's outstretched hand. Just then the nurse came back with the patient's folder. "Here you go Dr." Alex took the chart and then left leaving Denny watching him.

Mac is talking to a nurse about a patient when she heard her name being called. When she looked to where she heard her name she found Mark came up to her. "Dr. Slone, what can I do for you?" Mark just smirks. "I was hopeing I could take you out to lunch." "Sure you can." Mac said and then turned back to the nurse. "I want Mr. Chambers checked on every hour and if something happens page me." "Yes Dr. Shepherd-Karev." The nurse said as she turned to go check on the patient. "So where are you taking me for lunch?" Mac asked as her and Mark headed for the elevator. "How about Joe's?" "Sounds good."

Izzie is up in Neo-Natal working on a chart when Alex walks up to her. "Izzie, do you have a minute?" Izzie looks at him for a minute and then puts her pen down. "What do you need Dr. Karev?" Alex nods his head and then blows out a breath. "I know I have messed up big time but I want to show Mac how sorry I am and how much I regret sleeping with Callie. Do you know how I can do that?" Alex asked with a hopeful look on his face. "I'm not sure what you can do Alex? Let me see if I can come up with something. If I do this and you hurt her again I will let Mark hurt you. You got that?" "Yes. Thank you so much Iz." Alex said as he got an even more of an hopeful look on his face as he took off down the hall.

Later that night Mac was sitting on the porch of her trailer when she heard a car pull up. When she saw who it was getting out of the car she was shocked. "Denny?" Mac said surprised. "Hi Mac, Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure." Mac said as she moved into the trailer and let him inside before she shut her door.

Alex is sitting at the bar in Joe's drinking a beer when Izzie walks in and sees him. "Hey Joe, can I get a bud?" Izzie asked Joe when she got to the bar. "Sure Sweetie." Joe said as he sat the beer in front of her. "Did you know that Denny Duquette wants Mac?" Alex asked Izzie as he drank his beer. "But I don't think she wants him. I think she likes the fact that someone wants her. That is how you are going to win her back." Izzie told him. Alex just looks at her with a smirk. "Yea. How's that?" "You are going to fight for her but don't be your evil spawn self. Be the man that made Mac fall for you in the first place."

George is sitting in the hospital café eating his dinner when Olivia came in looking for him. "Hey baby." George just smiled at her. "Hey. What's up?" Olivia lays her head on his shoulder. "Nothing. I'm just worried about Mac." George kisses her head. I know. So am I."

Derek was sitting on the porch swing watching as Denny Duquette walked up to Mac and saw them talking for a minute. When they walked into the trailer Derek got a worried look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still only own Mac.**

About a month later Meredith is walking down the hall looking at a patient's chart when she hears her name being called. When she looks up she sees Thatcher running up to her. "What do you want Thatcher?" "I haven't seen you in a longtime and I wanted to see you. I also wanted to see how Lexie was doing this year." Meredith just stared at him. I don't know. I try not to deal with her." "She's your sister for godsake." "No she is not. She is your daughter. You are only the man that I share some of the same DNA nothing else." Just as Thatcher was about to reply to that Meredith just turned and walked away.

Mac is standing at her locker getting ready to have lunch when she found a rose and a note. For the last month she had been getting a rose a day. When she saw the rose she knew right away who it was from. She walks out of the lockerroom to find Alex standing at the nurse's station. Just then a new resident walked up to him. "Dr. Karev, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?" Alex just looked up from his notes to answer her but before he could he felt Mac come up to them. "Thank you for the rose Alex." Mac said as she kissed him. This surprised not only Alex but the girl as well. "Does this mean I am forgiven now?" Alex asked when they pulled apart for some air. "It means that I still want us but we have to take things slowly." "Oh I can go slow, I can go very slow." Alex said with the smirk Mac loved so much. Just then they heard a voice next to them. "Excuse me but Dr. Karev and I were in the middle of a privet moment." Mac just turned around in Alex's arms and looks at the girl while Alex continues to hold her against his chest. "What's your name?" She asked the girl, who has a confused look on her face. "Lexie Grey." When both Alex and Mac heard this both of their heads snapped up. "Well Dr. Grey, I'm MaKayla Shepherd-Karev." When Lexie heard that she turned ghost white. "You are the wife everyone has been talking about?" Mac just starred at her. "You are the half-sister that my mother denies having." Lexie just looks down. "Stay away from my husband unless it is about a case." When Lexie heard this she just got angry. "He cheated on you once what makes you think he wants you now?" Before Mac could answer her Alex was. "Because I love my wife and I made the biggest mistake of my life when I did what I did but make no mistake it won't happen again." After Alex's speech he and Mac left for their lunch date leaving a shocked Lexie standing there.

Later that night Mac was walking out of the Resident's lockerroom with Alex when they heard Mac's name being called. When they looked the saw it was Denny. "Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mac knowing that Alex didn't like it squeezed his hand and then looked up at Denny. "Sure." She then turned to Alex and kissed him. "I will be right back. You just hold that thought." Alex just smiles at Mac and kisses her hand as she walks away from him. When Denny and Mac were out of earshot Alex just stands and watches them as he is doing that Callie walks up to him. "She let you back in huh?" Callie said with a snide look on her face. "What do you want Dr. Torres?" Alex said as he continues to watch Mac. "I guess if I killed my baby you would want me too right?" Just then Alex got an angry look on his face and he tore his eyes from Mac and Denny to look at Callie. When Callie saw the look on his face she knew she had gone to far but she wasn't about to back down now. "You keep talking about my son like you ever gave a damn about him! Where was I when he was being born? I was in hell with you! You knew exactly what you were doing from day one! You don't get to talk about my baby and you sure as hell don't get to talk about my marriage or my wife! Do you understand me?!" Alex all but yelled in her face. Callie knew not to say anything just left. Alex watched her leave them looked back at Mac and saw her looking at him. He smiled at her.

A few minutes before when Alex was talking to Callie Mac was talking to Denny. "Are you sure about going back to Alex?" Denny asked. "Yes." Mac said with a smile on her face she got everytime she heard his name. "How can you be sure that he won't hurt you again?" Mac just looked at Alex and saw him smile back at her. "I don't know that but I love my husband and I have been in love with him for the last 17 years of my life. I'm not ready or willing to throw all of that away because he made one mistake. Can you understand that?" Mac asked him. Denny just smiled at her. "Yea. I can and no matter what I will always be here for you." "Thanks." Mac said as she hugged him. Just then she pulled back as she heard Alex yell. When she looked over she saw Callie leave and then Alex watch her leave with cold eyes. Mac had never seen his eyes so cold, not even after their Son, Danny Derek, had died. It sent chills down her spine to see his eyes that cold but then as if he could feel her eyes on him Alex looked up to see her watching and smiled. "I have to go but I will see you around right?" Mac asked Denny. "Yea. Bye." Denny said as he watched her walk over to Alex and wrap her arms around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own Mac noone else.**

A few weeks later and everyone knew Alex and Mac were giving their marriage another chance. Though they still don't total trust Alex not to hurt Mac again they can't help but notice how much happier Mac is.

Mac is rolling over in bed when she couldn't find Alex. When she looked around the room she found him in the chair in the corner of the room watching her. "Hey." Alex said when he saw that she was awake. "Hi. What are you doing all the way over there?" She asked as she held the sheet tighter around her. "I was just watching you sleep." Alex said with a smile on his face. Mac holds her hand out for Alex to take. He takes her hand and climbs back into bed behind her holding her close to his body. "I love how quite and peaceful it is out here." Mac said. For the past few weeks they had been staying at the trailer because Mac wasn't ready to go back to the house yet. "I was thinking of talking to your parent's and seeing if they would be alright with us building a house on this land. What do you think?" Alex asked as he kissed the back of her neck. Mac just turned around until she was on her back to look up at him. "Are you sure? I know how much you love the house." Alex nods his head. "I do but I love you more. I want you to feel comfortable in our house and I know that will never happen unless we start over so yes I am sure." Mac just smiled. "If you are sure then I love the idea and I love you." Alex just smirked. "I'm glad cause I love you." Mac just smiled at Alex and pulled him down to her and started to kiss him. They pulled back for a breath. "I'm glad we have today off." Mac said with lustful eyes. "Yea. Why's that?" Alex asked with a smirk when he saw Mac's eyes. "Cause now I can roll over and go back to sleep." Mac said as she went to roll over. "Oh no you don't!" Alex said as he rolled her back onto her back and leaned over her. "Why not?" "Cause it is time to play with me." Alex said as he started to kiss her neck. Mac just rolled her eyes in delight as she felt him kiss her neck and right behind her ear.

That night Mac and Alex were up at the main house to have dinner with Mer and Derek. Alex thought now was a good time to ask them. "I know you guys don't trust me and you have every reason not to but I want you to know that I love Mac and I am going to do whatever it takes to prove that. I want to start by building Mac that dream house she has always talked about and I was hopeing you would let me do it on some of this land." Derek just looked at Mer and then back to Mac and Alex. "You really want this Princess?" Mac just smiled at Alex and takes his hand in hers. Looking back at her father. "Yes Daddy, I really do want this." Derek nods his head. "Alright you can build the house on this land but Alex understand this just cause I have agreed to this does not mean I trust you not to hurt my Princess. You still have a long way to go to prove that you deserve Mac." Alex just nods his head and Mac gets up and goes over to her father and hugs him. "Thank you Daddy. I love you." Derek just hugged Mac to his chest. "You're welcome Sweetheart. I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier: Check back on the first chapter.**

It has now been a year since Mac and Alex got back together and were more in love then ever. The house was about half way done and with every passing second Mac was getting more and more excited. Mac was just walking out of a patient's room when Izzie walked up to her. "Guess what?" Izzie said in an excited voice. "What?" "I'm pregnant." When Mac heard this she turned to Izzie with an excited look on her face. "Oh my god! Iz, that's great news." She said as she hugged Izzie. Izzie just smiled as she hugged her back.

George is walking down the hall when he saw Alex standing at the nurses' station. "Hey Alex, you have a minute?" Alex looked at him. "Sure. What's up?" "I know that we have never really been friends but I would like for that to change. I know Mac would love it." Alex nods his head. "I would like that. I know that I messed up big time and I don't deserve Mac all but I don't plan on giving her up unless she asked me to." Alex said with a serious smile on his face. "I know and I for one believe that you are sorry and that you really do love her." "Thanks." "You bet. I have some patients I need to check but we should go out and have a beer sometime." "Yea. You bet we will." Alex said as George took off to check on his patients and Alex went back to his files.

Derek was sitting at the lunch table talking with Burke when Mark came over to them with a smile on his face. When Derek and Burke saw this they got a strange look on their faces. "What's up with you?" Derek asked Mark. "Can't a man just be happy?" Derek and Burke laughed at eachother and then back at Mark. "A man yes, you no." Burke said. Burke and Derek both laughed at the look on Mark's face. Mark just looked angry and then was happy again. "Izzie told me last night that she is pregnant. We're having a baby!" Mark said excitedly. "Man, that's great." Burke said as Derek hit Mark on the back. "There is nothing better then the first time you hold that baby and they look up at you." Mark smiled at them. "I can't wait."

Meredith and Christina are walking down the hall talking when they run into Lexie. "Oh Dr. Grey-Shepherd, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Meredith just nods her head. "That's fine." Lexie nods her head and takes off. "What's up with her?" Christina asks Mer as they watched Lexie take off. "I don't know." Mer said as she shrugs her shoulders and they head off down the hall.

Lexie was watching as Mer and Christina left and then smiled. She pulls out her cell phone and makes a call. "Yea. It's done." Lexie said into the phone then hangs up and took off down the hall with a huge smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This the 3rd from the last chapter with only 2 more to go. I hope you have liked this story and let me know if I should do the 3rd story or not. Thanks**

Mac and Izzie were having lunch outside when they saw everyone running outside. "I wonder what's going on?" Izzie asked. "I don't know let's go see." As they walked around trying to find someone they got worried. Just then they came across Derek, Burke and Mark. "Hey, Daddy. What's going on?" Mac asked as her and Izzie got to them. Izzie went right into Mark's arms. "There was a hostage threat called in so we had to evacuate everyone." Derek said. Just then George, Olivia, Christina, Meredith, and Denny came over to them. About 15 minutes later so did Bailey. "Has anyone seen Alex?" Mac asked as she continued to look for Alex. "I'm sure he is just looking for you and he will be over here any minute." Meredith told Mac as she hugged her.

Alex woke up in an on-call room to find his arms tired behind his back. "Good. You're awake." When Alex heard this he looked up to find Lexie standing over him with a gun pointed on him. "Why are you doing this?" Alex asked as he tried to untie his hands. "I'm doing this because you all think you are better then everyone and now you will see that you aren't."

Back outside Mac still couldn't find Alex and she was really starting to get upset. She tried to call his cell and pager but she got no response. Just then Izzie walked over to her. "What's wrong?" "I still can't find Alex. I tried his cell and paged him but he isn't answering. I'm scared Iz. What if something has happened to him? What if he is the hostage?" Mac asked her as she started to cry. Izzie just pulled her into his arms.

Mark and Derek were just watching Mac and Izzie when a cop comes up to them. "Chief Shepherd?" Derek turns to the voice. "Yes." "I'm Det. Ryan. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Derek nods his head and walks away with Det. Ryan.

Alex sees Lexie holding the gun on him. "You think this is going to get you what you want? All this is going to do is make your life harder." "Shut up! You know nothing about my life!" Alex just nods his head. "That's fair enough. Do you really think your mother would want you to do this?" Just before Lexie could answer him the door opened and in walked Callie Torres. "I hope you haven't missed me too much." Alex couldn't believe Callie was involved in this as well. "I should have know." Alex said as he rolled his eyes at Callie.

Meredith and Christina walked over to where Izzie was holding a shaking Mac. Mer kneeled infront of Mac. "Hey baby girl." "Mommy, I'm scared. I can't get a hold of Alex." "I know you are Sweetheart." Meredith told Mac pulling her into her arms. "I can't raise this baby without him Mommy." When they heard this they just looked at her. "What are you talking about Mac?" Izzie asked as she rubbed Mac's back to clam her down. Mack just pulled back from Mer's arms. "We found out last week but I didn't want to say anything till I was sure that the baby would be safe." Mac said as she started to cry again and fell back into Mer's arms.

"We are working on getting our hostage out of here but before he gets here is there anyone missing?" Det. Ryan asked Derek. Derek looked over at Mac and knew by the look on her face and the distress that it was most likely Alex in there. "Yea. Dr. Alex Karev is missing." Det. Ryan took Alex's name and wrote it down as he nods his head. "Alright anyone else?" "Come to think of it I haven't seen Drs Callie Torres or Lexie Grey either." Det. Ryan nods his head again. "Do any of these Drs of any family members I can talk to?" "Dr. Karev has a wife here. She is a Dr. here as well and is my daughter. Her name is MaKayla and she is over there with my wife. Dr. Grey has a father and is my wife's half sister but Mer doesn't know her. Dr. Torres, I'm not sure about." Derek said. Det. Ryan just looks at him and then nods his head. "Alright. Thank you Chief Shepherd." Det. Ryan left Derek to make a phone call. Derek watched as the Det was on his phone and then looked back at his family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the 2nd to last chapter enjoy. Please remember to let me know if you want the 3rd and finally story in this series.**

It has now been 2 hours and they still haven't been able to find Alex, Lexie or Callie. The hostage negotiator has just arrived and is trying to make contact with the person or persons responsible for this. While this was going on Thatcher Grey showed up looking for someone to tell him what was going on. At the sametime Richard and Adele Webber showed up and ran over to Mac and Meredith. When Thatcher saw this he went there too.

Alex was still sitting in there hoping that someone would make sure that Mac knew that he would be alright and that he loved her. He wasn't sure if he would make it out of there alive and that tore his heart apart thinking of Mac not knowing what was going on with him.

When Richard and Adele got over to them Mac jumped into Richard's arms. "Grandpa, they think Alex is still in there." Mac told Richard and Adele. Thatcher got there just in time to hear Mac call Richard Grandpa. Just then Mer looked up to see Thatcher standing there. She walked over to him told him to fellow her. "Have you seen Lexie?" He asked Mer when they got far enough away from Mac that she couldn't hear them.

"Mac I know you are scared but the cops are doing everything they can to get him out." Richard said to her as he held her close to his body while she cried. Adele just rubbed her back trying to clam her down.

"No. I haven't been looking either. My daughter's husband is missing and I have been doing everything I can to keep her clam." Mer told Thatcher as she looked over at Mac. "She is your sister. Don't you care if she is hurt or not?" Thatcher yelled at her. Mer turned to him with her eyes blazing. "She is no more my sister then you are my father." Thatcher felt like he had been punched in the gut. "Now if you will excuse me I want to see if there is anymore word on my Son-in-law so I can let Mac know of any updates." Mer said as she left him there.

Lexie and Callie are sitting in the room in front of the door watching Alex when they hear a phone ring. Deciding now is the time to answer decided Callie should do it. "Hello?" "This is Lt. Kelly, from Settle P.D. who am I talking too?" "Dr. Callie Torres." "Ok. Dr. Torres, how many hostages do you have in there with you?" "We only have one." When Lt. Kelly heard this he got confused. "Who is your hostage?" "Dr. Alex Karev." Callie answered and then hung up before he could ask anymore questions.

After Meredith left him, Thatcher walked over to where Mac was sitting. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Mac just looked up from her rings to him and then shook her head no and pulled Richard's jacket tighter and then looked back down at her rings. Thatcher nods his head and sits down. "You look like your mother." "Thank you. I know who you are." "You do?" He asks surprised. "Yes. You are my mom's bio dad." He nods at this and holds his hand out. "Thatcher Grey." Mac doesn't even look at him. "I'm sorry but I can't do this right now. My husband is in there and I don't know if he is dead or alive and right now I am doing all I can do to stay calm and not stress myself cause it isn't good for our baby. I don't want you in my life. I already have a Grandpa and his name is Richard Webber. You abandoned your child and started a new family not care about your first child. Then you made her start to trust you only to do it again. I really don't have it in me to want to know you or even like you right now." Mac told him as she got up and left and again he felt like he had been punched in his stomach.

Meredith had just gotten to Det. Ryan when she saw him talking to Lt. Kelly. "Do you guys have any news yet?" She asked them. "Yes. We need to talk to Dr. Shepherd-Karev first." Lt. Kelly told Mer. "Well here I am." Meredith, Lt. Kelly and Det. Ryan turned to find Mac standing there. "He's the hostage isn't he?" Lt. Kelly just looked at her and then shooked his head yes. "Do you know why Dr. Callie Torres would take your husband hostage? Or why Lexie Grey would help her?" Mac just continued to stare at them as she answered. "Because Alex cheated on me with Dr. Torres one time and after that one time he told her it was a mistake and he loved me. Callie and Alex happened last year and with Lexie, he turned her down and chose me again." Mac told them as she placed a protective hand on her stomach.

"Why so quite Alex?" Callie asked him after she hung up the phone. "I don't have anything to say to either of you two and I'm sure as hell not wasting my time talking to you guys." Alex said as he went back to staring at the wall.

A cop came running over to them with the blue print of the hospital so they could figure out where they could be and the best way to sneak in. Just then the phone rang. "Lt. Kelly." "I want food up here." Callie told him. "The only way to do that is if you give me something in return." "What do you want?" "I want you to show me that Alex is still alive and unharmed." "Fine." Callie walked over to Alex. "Talk to Lt. Kelly but don't do anything stupid or it will be your last." Alex put the phone to his ear. "Lt. Kelly, this is Dr. Alex Karev. How is my wife?" "Dr. Karev. She is holding up. How are you?" "I've been through worst." Just then Callie pulled the phone away from him. "There is your proof now give me my food." With that Callie slammed the phone down. "K. Let's get some food up there people." Lt. Kelly said as he got out his walkie-talkie. "Can you guys see where they are?" "Second floor on-call room." "K. On my call you take a shot an get both Drs Grey and Torres." Lt. Kelly said. "Yes sir." They heard a member of the SWAT team say. Mac who had been standing there listening just got really scared.

"How sweet! The first words out of your mouth is for Mac." Lexie said with a bitter tone in her voice. Just then they heard a gun shot and Lexie got it right in the shoulder and before they knew what was going on the cops came in with guns raising and took Callie and Lexie away and helped Alex out of the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here it is the last and finally chaper of this story. I love this family and I hope you do too. Thanks for reading and please review.**

A few minutes after it happened Callie, Lexie came out in cuffs and put in cop cars to be taken away to jail. Alex came out and as soon as Mac saw him she ran over to him and throws herself into his arms. "Thank god!" Mac cried into his neck. Alex just pulled her closer into his chest. "Shh…Baby. It's alright." Mac pulls back and looks him over to be sure for herself and then kisses him.

A few days later Mac and Alex are sitting in a courtroom listening to the closing statements of what had been a long couple of weeks. DA Tory was once again the DA on record. "About 16 years ago I stood in a court room going after a women who wanted Dr. MaKayla Shepherd-Karev die because she felt she had a right to Dr. Alex Karev and I got her to be put in jail for 15-25 years. I stand before you once again with proof of exactly what had happened that not even the bad guys could deny and that is Drs Callie Torres and Lexie Grey took Dr. Alex Karev hostage with the intent to hurt him and maybe even kill him. You heard from witnesses as well as the defended that they blame both Drs Shepherd-Karev and Karev for what had happened to them. I hope that you would look past what the defense lawyer wants you to believe and do the right thing and put them away where they can't hurt anyone ever again. Thank you." Mr. Tory finished and sat back down The Defense lawyer got up and walked in front of the jury box. "The DA thinks that you should find Callie Torres and Lexie Grey, 2 well respectable Drs guilty. You should send them away but not to jail. Send them somewhere where they can get the much-needed help that they need. Thank you." Callie and Lexie's lawyer sat back down and the jury left to go decided what the verdict should be. About 2 hours later the verdict was in. The jury found Callie and Lexie guilty and they got sentences to Prison for 10-15 years.

Things soon got back to normal. Everyone was so excited to be having to new additions to the Settle Grace family. As the months went by both Izzie and Mac didn't get that big while they carried their babies. Izzie had a heath baby girl that her and Mark named Kelly Grace Slone. Mac went into labor the next day and her and Alex had a bouncing baby boy they named Alex Grey Shepherd Karev Jr.


End file.
